ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sing 2/Quotes
Becky: You're just a lame singer, Ash. *'Lance:' Hey! (Screen pans to Lance with Ash's family, and the singers.) *'Lance:' You mess with my Ash, you mess with me! *'Sharon:' And us too! *'Gunter:' If you wanna go through her, then you'll gonna have to go through me first! *'Red:' Very well. Here's the deal. You win, and you keep this stupid wimpy theater. But if you lose, I'll change into the best bike shop you'll ever see. Do we have a deal? You cannot refuse, or you'll lose the theater! (Eddie gasps.) *'Buster:' Deal. *'Red:' Good. The contest starts in 3 days. Remember, lose and you say goodbye to your theater. *drives away* *'Eddie:' Buster! Why did you do this? Our theater is in great peril now thanks to you! *'Gunter:' And that weird bear. *'Eddie:' Whatever. Why?! Just why?! *'Buster:' I have no choice. He said I cannot refuse. *'Nana:' Buster may have a good point. *walks to Buster* I payed that theater for you, and restored it for you. Please, don't let me down on the deal. *Buster: Where's Melody?! *Red: Why, she's right here, of course. *Buster: (sees Melody strapped into a missile) Gasp! *Melody: Oh. Hey, Buster! It turns out you were right about the whole bear biker thing, huh? (chuckles) Yay! *Buster: (seeing a villainous flea activating the launch of the missile) Oh, I hate this bug. *Melody: No one, but one does that to my fiance! *Red: Save me, shrimp! *Cassandra: I'M A PRAWN!!!! *Red: Bad shrimp! Give that back! *Mike: (Shouts) Enough! You Should Be Ashame to yourselfs and how dare you make fun of the shrimp With you you and my girlfriend *Bella: That's Right You Bully!!! Scene 11 Lance Returns With Ash (Lance Yells And Calls Ashley From The Scene of A Streetcar named desire) *Lance: (Yells) Hey Ashleeeyy!!! *Ash: What? Who Said That? (Lance Continues Yells and Calls for ash) Hey Ashleey!! *Ash: Lance? *Lance: Hey Ashley!!! *Ash: (gasps) Lance! *Lance: Ash! (Ash and Lance running towards each other in reuniting love as the classical romantic violin music plays in the background and it plays Love's Theme from Barry White) *Ash: oh Lance I Miss you mush and i so worry about you what you doing here? *Lance: Ash Because you are my girlfriend. *Ash: (Sobs) oh Lence Im so glad you came and is Good have you back. *Lance: Oh Ash I love you *Ash: I Love You to Lance (Ash & Lance Kissing and Everyone cheering) *Everyone: awwww! *Eddie: (Sniffles) *Buster: Eddie Are You Crying? *Eddie: no Because her and her boyfriend are becoming a relationship (Sobbing) *Buster: Oh Eddie Get a Grap you furry little dude. (Eddie Blowing his nose with a tissue) *Buster: no not here blow outside. *Meena: Now That's Explains A Lot. (Becky Crying) Ash : Becky Why you Crying? Becky : I Want My Mommy! (Sobbing) (Becky runs away) Buster : oh not so fast Becky : What!? Buster : Your Going to Preschool. Becky : What?! Buster : Alright Gangs To The Preschool Becky : No You Can Do This to me! No no Nooooooo! Eddie: (seeing Nana as a female hippie) GASP!!!! NANA!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU???!!!!?!!!! Nana: Doctor's orders, grandson. Told me I was too high strung. Told me to stay loose, and I felt great. Eddie: (faints) Ooohhhhh........... Nana: That's the spirit, grandson. You just got to chill. Scene 12 Becky in Preschool (Becky Sobbing) Mrs Rebecca: Hello Students i Would Like to Meet the New Student Becky (Becky then stops crying, annoyed and walks in.) (Students starts laughing) Becky (annoyed): Not funny... Rod: You"re Crybaby Girl (Students Continues Laughing) Becky: Shut Up! And I am Not a crybaby girl! Mean Bully Animal: Oh Yes You Are Baby Girl (Chuckles) (Bully Animal Bulled Becky) Becky: AHHH!!! Mike,Jr: Crybaby! Emily: You Dump Porcupine! Fiona: You Dont Deserve To Be A Girlfriend!!! Hannah: Yeah You Sick Girl!!! (Mike jr,Emily,Fiona & Hannah Bulled Becky Agian) Post credits scene: Becky Breaks The Fourth Wall (Becky was seen in the sleeping preschool room crying) Becky: *sobs* Why is this happening to me? (Becky stops crying, and looks at the viewers annoyed and breaks the fourth wall) Becky: *breaking the fourth wall* Yeah, yeah, I am a crybaby, what do you expect? It was not seen back in the first Sing film, and Mr. Jennings thought that me being a crybaby would make the audiences laugh! I'm done! Don't expect me to appear in the third film! Becky: You Got It!? People: Yes Becky: Good i am not gonna be a third film anymore. And i am done with my boyfriend and I am fired! Bully animal: oh shut up you lousy crybaby! Becky: That's it! I'm outta here! *leaves* Wedding Scene - We Go Together (Wedding Seramony plays) Ms. Karen Crawley: Love of the life, we are gathered here for the singing competition of their whole time. Do you, Buster Moon, take Melody to be your wife? Buster: I do! Ms. Karen Crawley: And do you, Melody, take Buster Moon to be your husband? Melody: I do! Ms. Karen Crawley: As for this singing competition, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride. (Buster and Melody kiss and everyone cheering) (The music plays We Go Together) :All: :We go together :Like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong :Remembered forever :As shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom :Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop :That's the way it should be! :Wah-oooh, yeah! :We're one of a kind :Like dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo :Our names are signed :Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy :Shooby doo-wop she-bop :Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop :We'll always be like one, wa-wa-wa-waaah (Buster and Melody have two kids named Fiona & Hannah and Eddie becomes an uncle) :When we go out at night :And stars are shinin' bright :Up in the skies above :Or at the high school dance :Where you can find romance :Maybe it might be love :Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong :Shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom :Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop :Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo :Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy :Shoo-be doo-wop doo-wop :Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom :Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong :Shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom :Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop :Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo :Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy :Shoo-be doo-wop doo-wop :Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom :Wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom! (Buster Moon and Melody buy and built a mansion together) :All: :We're for each other :Like a wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom :Just like my brother is :Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de boom :Chang chang chanitty chang sha-bop :We'll always be together :Wha-oooh, yeah! :We'll always be together (Chang chang chanitty chang sha-bop) x13 (Buster and Melody remain together and leave singing competition gang and say goodbye to them. The singing competition leaves them and Buster and Melody goes inside the mansion) Category:Quotes Category:Sing Category:SING